


Do You Want to Play with Me?

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: Hux remembers an encounter from nineteen years ago.





	Do You Want to Play with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This thing took me four months to put together... Because I just couldn't cope with The Last Jedi. I actually still can't. But whatever, here it is.

_How did we get here._

General Armitage Hux has been asking himself this question in the last few hours, since Kylo Ren, no, the Supreme Leader, showed up at the door to his chambers.

Now sitting on the edge of his own bed, looking out into the endless darkness, he wonders on.

It's not like they haven't done any part of this before. Being back on the Finalizer, after losing his Starkiller Base, losing the Fulminatrix, losing the Supremacy and a handful of other Star Destroyers, it's all too familiar, the place, and the sex.

But it should be different. Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader now.

Yet he just came here, as if none of the losses above just happened in the matter of days, as if Snoke didn't get cut in half, as if he didn't force choke and slap around Hux, as if he didn't lose the trail of the Resistance because of daddy/uncle issue. He just came to Hux's chambers like he did countless times before, and now afterwards he's just sleeping in his usual half of the bed peacefully.

_Kylo Ren shouldn't be capable of doing anything peacefully._

_There shouldn't be a 'usual side' for Kylo Ren in my bed._

_How far have I let myself get lost in this, almost addicted?_

 

The first time it happened, Hux was glad there was finally a balance between him and Kylo Ren. It had been a disaster working together, believing in completely different ideals, fighting for Snoke's favor, and loathing each other. But ever since they accidentally found this weird point they can tip toe and balance on, they managed to stay out of each other's way and even cooperate from time to time, at least to the extend they can interpret the word 'cooperate'.

Then it went on for years. Judging from what just happened, Ren intends to continue.

But is it still the balance or is it now all down to Ren being the Supreme Leader taking whatever he wants with that power? Hux is horrified by the second possibility.

His blaster and dagger are both with his uniform in the other room on the couch.

Ren's lightsaber is with his belt a few steps away at the bedroom door.

The couch is too far, the lightsaber is too unfamiliar a weapon for Hux.

_If only Ren didn't come to earlier today in Snoke's throne room_ , thinks Hux.

 

His neck hurts.

His chest hurts.

His back hurts.

His hand hurts.

And that cut in his mouth, he can still taste the blood from it.

_So how did we get here with all these?_ Hux asks himself again.

 

Kylo Ren even asked Hux if the bruises still hurt before he dozed off into his sleep.

Hux refused to answer him.

_If you want to apologize then fucking do it properly_ , thought Hux.

They had this silent agreement in their PREVIOUS balance. They never talked about what happened during the day. They actually barely talked at all. For Hux, he took it as a "I have some precious time to kill now let's get human needs sorted" routine. What Hux felt from Ren was more like "Fuck the Force fuck everyone that comes with the Force this is the only place I can get lost in".

Hux doesn't think he should be sorting out his human needs with his superior any more. He should either sort this out somewhere else, or change the 'superior' situation.

 

Hux sometimes wonders if nineteen years ago he interpreted Grand Admiral Rae Sloane's order the way she intended it to be, would he have avoided this 'superior' situation, or maybe even better, would he not have a force user in his bed, or his life completely, at all.

 

It had been ten years since little Armitage Hux travelled to the Unknown Region with his father and Grand Admiral Rae Sloane. It was the first time in those ten years he set foot on a planet outside of the Unknown Region.

He was handpicked by Sloane herself to join this mission fleet, to learn by her side. Rae Sloane had been strengthening the First Order's military force in the last ten years by building up their defenses, gathering various resources, and finally she was ready to expand the fleet which would eventually conquer the Galaxy.

Young Armitage was excited about this opportunity. Even if putting the mission aside, it was always preferred to spend a few days away from Brendol.

They had been travelling on three different planets in the last three days to meet R&D representatives from major weapon manufacturers and reputable arms dealers to discuss procuring starships and weapons for the fleet. Young Armitage had been placed into meetings at different levels by Sloane, sometimes in the R&D representatives meetings she herself also attended, and sometimes in the arms dealers meetings only procurement officers attended.

In the meetings, Rae Sloane was very specific in questioning the development of new technologies and the engineering of new features on the latest models, and challenging how they would help gain a strategic or tactical advantage for the fleet. Young Armitage took extensive notes from the meetings, both on Sloane's thought process in asking the questions, and the actual answers from the representatives.

The procurement officers were clearly more concerned with the price of any orders. Young Armitage didn't find those meetings particularly interesting but still took sufficient notes as he believed Sloane placed him in those meetings to learn something.

On the fourth day, they arrived on a planet with a famous beach resort. Only one meeting with manufacturer representatives was scheduled in the morning, the rest of the meetings were all set up by several arms dealers at the resort. Judging from the agenda of those meetings, Armitage wanted to comment that they were more for entertainment than business discussions. But he kept those opinions to himself as Sloane didn't arrange for him to attend any of the meetings except for the manufacturer representatives meeting alongside her. After the meeting she said she and the other high-ranking officers needed to catch up on work which was put off in the last few days, and Armitage could take the afternoon off.

"Go embrace the sun. You look pale." was the exact word she said.

She probably meant "go lie on the beach and get a nice tan", but Armitage was only comfortable with sitting on the patio of the resort with a cup of Tarine tea and catching up on some readings. 

_I am under the sun_ , thought young Armitage at the time. He could smell the ocean, feel the heat, hear the waves, this might as well just be the beach.

When he was waving for the droids to add some more tea for him, he noticed a woman walking into the patio, with a young boy walking by her side, little hand reaching up to hold her bigger hand.

He recognized the woman. He had known about her since the Imperial days when he was still a toddler on Arkanis, and would always recognize that face no matter what hairstyle accompanied it. The then Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and now Senator Leia Organa, the woman who torn down the Empire and now assisted the New Republic in their lies to the Galaxy.

Young Armitage had seen her in her campaigns, her attendances at the Senate, and her appearances at various events broadcasted to the whole Galaxy, but never with what presumably would be her family. The young boy must be the son she had but never took to any public appearances. Armitage could see his resemblance with Organa, and with that Han Solo, who was not surprisingly nowhere to be found.

Staff at the resort had assured Armitage the patio would usually be quiet until party time in the evening. It was indeed quiet earlier, only Hux and another guest were occupying two tables at each corner. Perhaps also here to seek some peaceful and private time despite her very recognizable face, Leia took the boy to sit in another corner of the patio.

The boy hadn't stopped looking at Armitage since he walked in with Leia. Now that he had sat down, he was on the side that was facing Armitage and he just kept on looking.

_What a rude boy, what kind of manners does Organa teach him?_ It was starting to irritate Armitage. But he tried to keep his focus on his book and his tea.

Yet the boy kept his focus on young Armitage. He could almost feel the intense gaze burning through the book pages and on his face.

Decided he'd taken enough, Armitage closed the book, stared at the boy back for a moment, got up and walked out of the patio.

 

Sloane perhaps should be notified the fact that they were on the same planet as Leia Organa. Realizing this, Armitage went to find Sloane before going back to his own room.

"You are not on vacation, are you?" a kid's voice came from behind Armitage while he was waiting for the elevator. "But you don't seem to be busy, do you want to play with me?"

Armitage turned to see Leia Organa's son standing behind him. The sunlight coming from the patio to the hallway made him only a silhouette, a lonely, thin, taller than normal silhouette.

"Go back to your mom, the precious princess might be worried." Armitage scolded him while stepping into the elevator. He was afraid the boy might jump in before the doors closed. Thank the stars the boy didn't.

 

"See, you actually like playing with me." was what Kylo Ren said before leaving Hux's chamber on the _Finalizer_ many years ago, before he would routinely step in and out of Hux's chamber.

 

_No, I don't._


End file.
